


Ever Watchful

by InnocentPen90



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Guilt, Masturbation, Orgasm, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentPen90/pseuds/InnocentPen90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neji Hyuuga struggles with guilt while using his Byakugan in a way he's not supposed to, on a person he's not supposed to be spying on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Watchful

He knew what he was doing was wrong. This was immoral. An abuse of his powers as well as the trust she had in him but Neji couldn’t help it. He tried pretending it was out of her safety that he watched her all day. But surely she was safe in the bathroom, in the middle of the clan compound? No there was no justifying what he was doing.

Neji was a pervert. He knew that in his bones and the flush of shame stained his cheeks everytime he saw her pass or if she stopped for a word. Denying it would be a bigger sin. 

So he sat in his room across from hers, door locked with his Byagugan activated. He saw the two girls enter and begin disrobing. Once again he marveled at Hinata’s body. The full figure she had was far beyond anything Tenten kept behind her chest wraps. The dark nipples and the patch of hair at the juncture of her legs drew his attention. 

He watched as she poured water over her head, plastering her long hair aross her face. His eyes traced the water droplets on her skin, the way they descended down her body. 

He released his penis from the folds of his shorts, stroking it. He felt another surge of guilt at the lewd act he was engaging in as he spied upon his cousin. But as she bent over to pick up a sponge, he was given a clear view of his cousin’s vagina. His penis jerked at the sight, who knew Hinata had such erotic presence? She sponged herself down, sliding along her arms, and bending over to clean her legs. Toned from the life of an active kunoichi and as the heiress of an important clan. 

He stroked himself faster at the sight, wishing it was he who was running the sponge down her body. She poured another mug of water over her, head raised and breasts thrust out. She the did the same for her sister. Then came the part he had been waiting for. Hinata turned away from her baby sister, to take care of the cleanliness of her privates. Even though her sister saw her parts, she grew embarrassed at touching herself there in front of Hanabi. It just so happened that she turned and was facing him directly. The lamps situated around the room gave him an excellent view of her glistening body. He watched as she took a washclothe, dipped it in the warm water and began to clean her lips, spreading it with her fingers for easier access. He watched with baited breath as she took gentle dabs. 

He stroked his cock faster, the. It happened, under the pretext of washing, Hinata’s finger started circling the top of her flower, the area which Neji, knew contained her clit. Hinata was experienced at this. This was the only time she relieved herself as all other times she was among company. She did it fast, too, as her fingers curled, her nipples became harder and a small amount of liquid escaped her vagina.

Neji at seeing this started to cum, sending his semen flying to land on the floor before him. He milked his cock, feeling the warm cum dribble down his hand. He massaged his penis as Hinata turned around took a towel and began to pat down her sister, before long, she did the same, and donning their robes, left the room. 

As usual, Neji took a cloth and wiped up his mess, before punching the pillow in anger. He was weak willed. And that was his fate.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if it's canon, fanon or headcanon that Hyuuga are strictly forbidden from using the Byakugan within the Clan Compound. 
> 
> Hanabi is still young enough to think it's fun bathing with your siblings. We all outgrew that the moment puberty started and we got tired of knobby elbows in our ribs. 
> 
> Read and Review please. I like hearing what you think about the stories I write :)


End file.
